


And Most Delicious of All is to Wait.

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hope, M/M, Mild Angst, Near Smut, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it is best to wait. It was the case for Percy and Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Most Delicious of All is to Wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys. I am aware I haven't updated for a very long time. I do not hope for sympathy but I have to inform you that I am working on my college application and won't be able to post as much as I did before. I miss you guys and really hope you would leave comments, but I think it is unlikely. Nevertheless, thank you.

Nico was close; Percy could see his eyelashes fluttering against pale cheeks which were slowly gaining heat and pink. Percy believed he had never seen Nico so flustered before. However, that didn’t bother him the slightest.

Nico smiled and tried to pull him down but Percy hauled him up on the bed so that he could have the son of Hades straddling him. He liked to look up and see Nico’s bright eyes staring down at him; it was like looking up the night sky to gaze at the stars. The heat coming from Nico could be felt because of their proximity. Warm and assuring.

“I want this.” Nico told Percy. His voice wasn’t like the sound of bells or birdsong or anything Percy had imagined. It had sound too real and rough. But Percy preferred it that way. He groaned when Nico grinded his slim hips down to meet his straining erection.

“You do?” Percy asked. Nico looked as if he did. Except that whatever was going on between them didn’t seem right. Percy was certain the son of Hades should be together with someone better than him, someone brighter and less broken. Someone that didn’t require Nico to tip-toe around them and avoid all the broken, hazardous pieces.

Because what do they have but history and broken promises? What does Nico even see in Percy to not escape from Percy’s current embrace, from Percy’s hands that were slowly trailing down his back towards his ass? Percy saw Nico as someone going through the worst things the world could throw at him, yet still believed in good and acted for the sake of others. Someone who wouldn’t turn corrupted or evil just because they have been wronged. Someone that wasn’t like Percy.

“Do you remember what I told you when I saw you at the lake the other day?” Nico asked after a long kiss which almost managed to drown Percy, not because he couldn’t hold his breath but because he had held it unknowingly and let it burn him. It burned and hurt the empty inside Percy.

“That you like how the moonlight makes my skin shine?” Percy tried to smile, to ask teasingly before the burning inside him resulted in tears. Of course, he remembered everything. He just-

“That being hurt does not equal being corrupted. That needing help isn’t wasting time. That having dark thoughts does not mean you are evil.” Nico looked at him through eyes that _knew._

He just didn’t want Nico to have so much faith in him. He didn’t think he would be able to handle something as heavy as trust.

“Ah!” Nico moaned when Percy attempted a thrust upwards, letting Nico know how hard he was. He didn’t want Nico to know about how he was breaking down right there. But hiding was futile. One cannot hide from light.

They had never done this; sex should never be mentioned when you try to rebuild trust and friendship. Nevertheless, most of their friends could see there was something about the two of them that was too intense to be platonic. Friends would want each other to be happy. But wanting that and other things such as kissing or touching or unraveling weren’t exactly included in the list of friend stuff. So they kissed and they touched. Trailing hands down each other’s chest, check. Smoothing hands down planes of back while kissing, check. Letting hands wander mindlessly because who could possibly think when being kissed to death? Check.

But sex?

Nico leaned down and kissed places other than Percy’s mouth. His neck, his jawbone and his sensitive spots behind his ears all reunited with Nico’s gentle lips. Percy firmly believed that he could never get tired of how Nico kissed him as if drinking. His fingers were running, swimming through Percy’s hair. Percy wondered if Nico knew that would soothe him. Maybe Nico did.

Nico might know everything about Percy and Percy still wouldn’t know why Nico was still here, on Percy’s laps and kissing Percy as if his life depended on it. Percy kissed back and tried to push back the dark thoughts. Bad move.

“You don’t want this.” Nico pulled back, his eyes not disappointed but _sad_. Somehow the two emotions weren’t the same for Percy then.

“I do.”

“But you don’t.” Nico confirmed. “You don’t want this yet.”

“I do.”

“I can wait.” Nico climbed off away from Percy and flopped down on the bed with unbelievable nonchalance. As if he wasn’t red and turned on sitting in Percy’s laps just seconds ago. “I can wait until you understand why I love you. I can wait until you understand that we both deserve this.” The son of Hades gestured between Percy and himself. “That we both deserve to remember the things we would do for each other instead of what we had done. I can wait until there is no doubt that you want to be in love with me more than you fear it.”

Maybe Percy was crying already. His cheeks were wet.

“I can wait if you are willing to understand.”

“Will you?” Percy asked before he lost his voice to the sobs that was fast emerging. Before Nico embraced him as always.

“Of course, Percy. Of course.”

Percy believed that if Nico could wait, he could understand, too. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
